The Honeymoon
by HouseCity101
Summary: As a part of Chanzaria Week: Chansin and Blizzaria have finally gotten married and are preparing to have their first honeymoon together. But however, Chansin has other plans in mind... Rated M for smut.


**Oh boy is this going to be a very interesting one-shot! So this is actually a part of my OTP week from my Tumblr, Chanzaria Week! And that's the reason why I delayed the update for The Solstice Song. Don't worry, it'll be back next week! But for now, this very sensual one-shot of Chansin and Blizzaria finally being married and having their first honeymoon together. And no, this isn't connected to The Solstice Song, it's to my Brothers!AU. Go to my Tumblr for more info on that.**

 **But for now, enjoy if you want to.**

* * *

It was the start of a new change in Chansin and Blizzaria's relationship. The two of them have finally gotten married after a few months of preparing everything for their wedding. They were so happy that they finally got hooked, though Gleam cried the hardest for them. After their wedding ceremony, they decided to finally start off their honeymoon. Chansin has planned out on what to do with Blizzaria, and he wanted to make sure that he'll make things perfect for his wife.

They spent the whole day at the local beach, having fun with each other with a few good teasings. By the time the afternoon came, the new couple rested on the side of the shore, laying down together on their blanket.

"This was so relaxing." Blizzaria said, rubbing her husband's chin. "I'm so glad that I got to marry you."

Chansin chuckled. "I'm glad too. But our honeymoon's not over yet~."

"Oh really~? You have another surprise for me?"

"Oh yeah. And it's even better." He then made a sly smile. "Does Las Victorioso ring a bell?"

Blizzaria's eyes widened. "You're telling me that you're gonna make us spend our vacation there!?" She then hugged him to the ground. "Oh my god Chansin, yes! Thank you!"

Her husband chuckled again. "Don't mention it, really. Two years ago, when me and my brothers came to the place for the first time, we were given a few extra passes to the resort we went to."

"You mean the Tierra Suerte?"

"Exactly! And this time, I don't have to wear a disguise! Or meet up with any criminals anymore!" Chansin said, making a sheepish smile.

"That's great! We should head out now!" Blizzaria grinned as she began to float her way out.

Chansin then got up and ran after her. "H-hey, wait up! Don't you wanna get some shaved ice first!?"

* * *

After hours of driving, the two made it to Las Victorioso at night. It was pretty late though as they drove their way to the Tierra Suerte, one of the most famous casino resorts of the city. The couple has rented a nice hotel room labeled 224. Chansin decided to carry Blizzaria while holding on to their luggage, mainly to show off to other people. When they finally reached the top floor, the opened their door with the key and stared in awe.

Their room was similar to the bros' hotel room when they first came in here. A nice living room, a small kitchen at the left side, large windows, and a cool-looking flat screen.

Blizzaria's eyes sparkled in joy. "Wow… This is my first time entering this place. It's so nice…" She watched the starry night view of the city from the windows.

Chansin couldn't help but smile at her. He did what he could to give his few wife the best experience ever for their vacation. And he knew that he may be getting some surprises from her as well. He then walked up to her and hugged her from behind, giving her a small kiss on the neck.

"You're welcome. It's what I can do." He said. "Also, I got a nice surprise for you tonight~."

"Oooh, I can't wait to see it~." Blizzaria giggled.

A half hour later, the two then made their way to their room where they prepared to get changed.

"So um, you wanna change in the bathroom?" Chansin asked.

"I don't mind really. Unless you gonna fix up something~." Blizzaria answered.

"Heh, just wait and see~."

"Okay." And with a cute wink, she carried her small bag of clothes and went inside the bathroom.

Chansin smirked a little as he prepared to get everything ready. He was sure that he will get a chance to seduce his new wife. And this time, it's going to be the hard way…

After putting on nothing but her new dark blue robe, Blizzaria loosened her hair while looking herself at the mirror. When she was ready, she called out to her husband. "Oh Chansin~! Are you ready?"

"Sure! Just come out when you're ready!"

Blizzaria made a small giggle before slowly leaving the bathroom. But as she exited, her face immediately turned red. Right under her feet were a petal of roses, a nice little trail that lead to the bed. And on the bed was Chansin, who was laying their seductively, covering his body on the bedsheets. The entire bedroom was dark, save for some candles and the lamp from the nightstand. Blizzaria just standed there getting flustered. Her husband was becoming a little more hot than she thought.

"C-Chansin…" She spoke up.

"Why hello, Blizzaria~." Chansin said in a lustful tone. "I'm glad you came in. Because I have a nice surprise set up for you~…" He made a face that looked rather hot.

The ice woman felt her lower region slowly getting tingly from the sight she was seeing. She wanted to go into it, she couldn't resist. By the moment Chansin began to reveal himself from the bedsheets, he made a sly smile, motioning his wife to come over him. Blizzaria couldn't take it anymore as she went to the bed and tackled Chansin with an array of kisses. The two moaned breathlessly while Chansin began to take off Blizzaria's rope.

He then layed her on the bed as he was not on top this time. "Like what you see here, huh~?" He said, knowing that she was staring at his chest.

Blizzaria smiled. "Yeah. I didn't know that you became hotter the last time we've had our moment."

"Well, I spent my time doing some exercising for some months."

"Oh! So that must be why we haven't had another moment for almost a year."

"Bingo." Chansin threw Blizzaria's robe on the floor. "I guess it's time I start things up~."

He slowly caressed his fingers on Blizzaria's stomach, all the way down to her lower region. Grinning a little, he positioned himself on top in order to reach his hand onto her clit. Within seconds, he started to rub it in. Blizzaria gasped before moaning, realizing what her husband is doing.

"O-oh Chansin, yes…" She cried, wanting him to do more.

Chansin obeyed her as he kept on rubbing, her soft moans causing him to feel her. But he was getting a bit tired as he stopped.

Blizzaria turned to him. "Why did you stop?"

"Eh, it got a little tiring." He looked at her with his bedroom eyes. "But I was just feeling you up for the main course~." He then moved his body down to her legs as his face on her own womanhood.

His wife started to smile as she caressed her fingers on the back of his head. "Oh yes~. Do it for me please~."

Chansin can't help but smile back at that. He knew that licking on her womanhood was always her favorite part, as he loved to hear her moan so badly. "As you wish~."

He then started to take some gentle licks inside of her. Oh how he missed that nice smell of the region, and even the taste of it. He heard Blizzaria moaning as it was turning him on as well. Chansin licked some more of her clit, even going further and further in wanting his wife to feel her.

"Oh Chansin, yes~! Y-yes!" Blizzaria moaned. "Keep going, a-aaaah~!"

The young gambler continued motioning his tongue in, gasping for a small moan as he was getting a bit of an erection. After a few minutes, Blizzzaria made a nice moan and so did Chansin when he finished. He tasted a bit of her fluids before moaning back on top to face her again.

"So, how was it?" He said.

Blizzaria rubbed on his left cheek, smiling while catching her breath. "That was so great. I hadn't had this for a while."

Chansin then grinned. "Well then, it's time to finish things off with the grand finale~." He chuckled a little. "I sure hope that you're ready for this…"

"Oh god, yes!" Blizzaria smiled in pure ecstasy.

Wanting to get it started, Chansin positioned himself on Blizzaria as he slowly began to penetrate inside of her. Blizzaria let out a small cry as she felt so much pleasure in what she was feeling. But it felt a little odd though. Chansin's member felt so much warmer than the last two times. And it was a bit smoother too. It must've been the protection. Chansin kept on thrusting, lowering his moans as he watches his wife feeling all of that pleasure in her. He grinned a little, going a little faster while gently holding on to her shoulders.

"Say my name…" He called out to her, moaning a little.

"C-Chansin…" Blizzaria cried.

"S-say my name~!" Chansin moaned a little louder.

"A-AAAH~! Chansin, y-yes~! AAh~!"

The two grabbed on to each other, kissing lustfully while reaching their breaking point. They then shouted together, which almost woke up the other hotel guests.

"O-OH BLIZZARIA, YES~! I-I'm coming through~!"

"C-Chansin, yes~! Yes Chansin yes~!"

When the two were finally done, Chansin rested on Blizzaria as they continued kissing for a bit. They then caught some breaths, remembering what just happened.

"Oh god, that was amazing…" Chansin said.

"Yeah. It was…" Blizzaria smiled. "You were so great. I didn't knew that you would go with a comeback…"

Chansin laughed. "Thanks. I just felt like surprising you."

"I do have to ask though. Were you wearing protection the entire time?"

That question ranged on Chansin's ears instantly as his eyes widened. He did a small cry before rolling down on the floor. "OH CRAP!" He shouted. "Crap, crap, crap! I can't believe I forgot!" He winced in fear, knowing that Blizzaria would plan on killing him. "Please don't kill me, Liz!"

But instead, Blizzaria just stayed calm as it gave Chansin a confused look. "You're not angry, are you?" He asked her.

Blizzaria frowned. "Not really… I mean, I would be a little nervous about this, but you know what?" She then smiled warmly. "I don't mind having a child with you."

"R-really?"

"Yes. I think that it would be so sweet. Besides, a while back, you promised me that when he get married, we will soon raise a kid together." Blizzaria giggled.

Chansin then smiled. "Heh, you are right." He went back into bed with her. "That would be really great…"

"Hey, remember when we had sex for the first time?" Blizzaria laughed. "We were so naughty back then!"

"Heh heh, well you can thank me for that. It was my first time anyway when I learned the basics for far."

"But now, but now, oh my god!" Blizzaria moved her face closer to his. "You were so amazing a while ago."

"Why thank you."

The two then shared a longing kiss together before they finally drifted to sleep.

Their honey was going to be very interesting indeed.


End file.
